bulma, the new sayijin
by moon2stars142000
Summary: i've updated, hope u like. bulma has wished to be saiyan, what will happen now? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

UNTILED

Chapter 1

It was one of though days were everything that could go wrong, did go wrong.

'_First I wake up late, and it wasn't the alarm that woke me. NO! It had to be _him_ yelling and cursing, all because the GR broke. Then I had to spend 5 hours trying to find out what was wrong, and all along it was right it front of me, stupid bracer! Then to top the whole rotten day I was the one stuck fixing the _great saiyan prince_ his dinner. I hate my life_.' Bulma thought as she put on her pajamas, a plain white shirt and pare of starchy shorts. Before going to sleep Bulma's last thought was '_thank god today is over_.'

next day

"WOMAN…!"

"WOMAN I WANT MY BREAKFAST! NOW!" Vegeta yelled up the stairs

Walking up to her door and banging on it so hard it almost broke the door from its hen's.

"WOMAN GET YOUR WEAK ASS UP AND MAKE MY FOOD!"

Waking up to Vegeta yelled at 6 in the morning was the last straw. No that's now it, it was waking up after 5 hours of talsing and turning and very little sleep. And again here he is calling her weak.

'_That's it! I'm not weak and ill show him!_' Bulma thought angrily. After making Vegeta his precision meal, she went back up to her room. After slamming her door she stomped over to her dresser, opening the bottom drawer, she takes out small capsules box no bigger then a pool tests kit (hope u ppl know what they look like if not just ask and I try to tell u)

Going to her car an '86 fire bird that had a totally coolest paint job done to it. It began at the front of the car with baby blue and fades into dark blues end with a min-night blue in the back. (That's what I want when I get a fire bird :D ) After starting her car up, she speeded away to a deserted place.

"I knew I was going to need these, it's a good thing I got them awhile ago." She mumbled to herself as she unlocked the capsule in her hand

After the cloud of smoke cleared she could see small, shiny balls with little stars in each.

'_Let's see how weak I am when I'm done!_' she thought as she summoned the Eternal Dragon.

"Why have you awaked me?" the Eternal Dragon asked.

"Oh Eternal Dragon I have awoken you to make a wish." Bulma yelled to be heard.

"What is your wish?" asked the dragon in his loud booming voice.

"I wish to be a sayijin, but to keep my natural coloring of course." Bulma said with a smirk on her face '_let's see what he thinks after I beat his ass in the ground_.'

"Your wish is granite." The Eternal Dragon said before going into the dragon balls once again. When they scattered like they did the last time. '_Now all I have to do is train, but where can I train where now one will see me? Duh the time room' _ Bulma capsule her car and uncapsuled her air plain went to kami's tower.

Mr. PoPo was tending to his flower when he seen Bulma's plain.

'_Oh a visitor, but whom…?_' Mr. PoPo thought

"Hey Mr. PoPo what's up?" Bulma asked as she jumped out of the plain

"Oh Bulma! I'm fine, how are you today?" he asked as he continued watering the plants.

"I'm doing well." Bulma answered as see looked around the tower .

" So what can I do for you today?" Mr. PoPo asked looking at her_ 'something's differenced about her but what?_'

'_Ok now all I just need to do is sink in the camber of sprits and time_' Bulma thought "oh well I was just a little bored today and thought I'd see how things where. Hey do you mine if I look around for a little bit?"

" No not a bit go ahead ill be around if u need me" he said as he walked away to finish watering his flowers.

'_YES! I'm so good' _she thought happily as she walked to where the camber was.

'_Well here goes nothing, when they see me again I plan to be way stronger._' She thought as closed the door closed behind her.

A/N

Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me now I hope to have the next chapter up in two weeks. Please R&R thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who R&R and please forgive me for the spelling errors. LOL!

Lets hope I don't mess up this time too LOL.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Once in the camber of sprits Bulma finally got a chance to get a good look at her-self.

Bring her tail out from her shirt; she swung it behind her for a minute.' Oh wow I didn't know having a tail was this cool! I knew I should have done this years ago.' She thought as she brought it around her to look at. Instead of it being brown like she thought it would be, it was a mid-night blue. Running a finger up and down it side she found it so soft, soft like silk and just a shiny too.

'Wow it's so pretty and soft. I always thought sayijin were rough.' She thought as she stared at it.

Turning from her tail she looked for any other differences. First she looked at her legs, she saw they were more toned then before and they were tanner too. "Wow I guess saiyjins are naturally tan, cool this just gets cooler as it goes along." Bulma said with a smile forming on her face.

Next she looked at her arms. They too were toned and tanner then before. And were there once was a scare was now clean like it had never been there. The only other thing left to look at was her stomach, which like everything else was toned and tanned; now she had a nice 4 pack, where it had once been flat and pale.

"Ok a enough of this I want to see what I can and can not do!" she said throwing a few punches

Else where

Walking out if the GR for a snick and something to drink Vegeta notices that it was quite, a little too quite 'mm why does this not seem right?'

'What's wrong with is picture…mmm whatever' he thought as he walked up to the C.C home.

"WOMAN!" he yelled as he walked in the house "I'm hungry. Get me my food… NOW!" Vegeta yelled up the stairs, with a smirk on his face 'just what I need to finish off a good day, a good verbal battle.' He thought

'Why isn't she answering me? She must be a sleep, this is even better.' He thought with an evil glow in his eyes with that he stomped up the stairs hoping to wake her up.

After getting to her door and still not getting any reply he started getting grumpy

"Stupid woman" he mumbled

Opening her door with out knotting he saw that the woman wasn't there

'Ok where is she? I want my food…now!' he thought sorely

"Well I'm not going to cook for my-self if that's her plan!" Vegeta said as he stormed down the stairs

'I'm going back to the GR and train till she comes back, then I'll tell her what I think of her.' He thought with a smirk on his face. (I love that smirk aw he's so cute)

I know its short but I'll try to make the next one longer

Thanks again ppl and ryokothedemoncaller could u send Ur e-mail it didn't go thought the first time. Ok ppl R&R tell me what u think


	3. Chapter 3

An ok person here's the new chapter! This chapter is for you kikouhater118, I know how much u want an update. Hope u like it!

Enjoy!

Stepping out of the camber of sprits wearing beat up jean shorts and a tank top that's seen better day, Bulma looked around as a smirk played on her face.

'Well my friends, you're in for the surprise of a lifetime.' She thought as she walked to the edge of the plate form.

Jumping off she headed for home to face Vegeta.

C.C. house

As she landed on the still wet grass of the back yard, she found herself a little nerves.

'What if I can't beat him, or what if he laughs at me?' she thought 'Yeah and what if pigs fly, I've got to do this for myself no matter what he does!' she thought to herself as she stomped to the GR door and banged on it.

'What now!' Vegeta thought as he looked out the window.

'So the woman is back now and just was was she last night? I bet she was with that baka Yamaha or lamechop, whatever his name is. He's jus a stupid weakling… WAIT! Why do I care? Vegeta boy you're losing it.' He thought

Once he was at the door he put on his scowl.

With that done he yanked the door open.

"What do you want woman, can u see I'm training here!" Vegeta yelled/asked

"Well Vegeta I was wondering if you wanted to battle me." She said with a smirk

"Woman you know I could snap u in two with my little finger!" he said before he started to laugh.

With a smile of her own she said "that's what you think Vegeta." With that said she turned and walked to the back door of the house.

When she got there she looked back at him over her shoulder and winked before walking in the house.

'5…4…3…2…1...now' she thought leaning back on the ketich table, just as he walked though the door himself.

"What do you mean woman?" he asked as his curiosity got the best of him.

"Fight me and find out for your self, big boy." She said as she walked up to him and stood there waiting for him to decide.

A/N

Ok people tell me what you think. I hope u like this chapter!

Please R&R I'd like to get 10 this time before I put the next chapter up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok ppl I just realized this but I forgot Bulma's tail! LOL don't worry I got it covered!

LOL!

"Ok woman we'll fight right now." Vegeta said as he turned to go out the door.

Just as he was about to walk out he hear her laughing.

Turning to ask what was so funny; Vegeta saw her bending at the waist.

"Woman what is so funny?" he ask as he was getting annoyed

"Oh Vegeta, didn't you notices something different about me?" she ask with a knowing look in her blue eyes.

'What is she talking about' he thought

That's when he felt it.

'How can she have such power? It's so close to my power level. How can this be?' he thought

"Come on Vegeta, think about it. How could little old me become so powerful?" Bulma said this with laughter in her eyes.

'The dragon balls!' he thought

"The dragon balls." He said out loud

As she was laughing she said "that's right, but you'll never guess what I wish for."

"Well woman are you going to tell me or not?" he ask in a clam eerie voice

"No Vegeta I'm going to show you." With that said she looked at her watch and pushed a button. With that a white light covered her for 2 sconces then it was gone, like it was never there.

After blinking a couple of time to get his eye sight back. When he did, he couldn't believe what he saw. There in front of him was Bulma, but it wasn't her because this woman was a saiyjin. There she was, her muscles were more defined, and she had a tail! And not just any tail her tail was a dark blue tail, it looked silky and soft too.

Vegeta just stood there stunned. He just couldn't believe his eyes, there in front was Bulma the sayijin. 'Wow' was all that he could think of.

"Well Vegeta lets go!" she yelled as she run to the GR.

In the GR

Standing in the GR waiting, Bulma had the biggest smile on her face.

When he walked in the GR she had just got herself under control and so had Vegeta.

"Well are you ready woman?" Vegeta asked as he got in his fighting stances

"I was born ready." She said getting in her fighting stances

(Ok I so suck at fighting scenes so bear with me  ) .

There they stood waiting for the other to move. "Come on Vegeta move already, or are you scared of a girl?" she asked with a smirk forming on her face.

"Err I'm not scared of you!" he yelled as he charged at her.

When he was about 3 feet in front of her he throw a right punch only to have blocked it with her left hand. "Is that all you got Vegeta, I expected a lot better then that!" she laughing in his face right before she punch him in the noise with just a _little_ bit of ki with it, which throw into the wall with a loud thud.

(Way to go Bulma, that's MY GIRL! Oh back to the story. LOL)

As he got up Bulma rush at him and when he went to block it, she fade out only to reappear behind him and round house kicked him when he went to turn around. 'So she wants to play that way I see.' He thought with a smirk forming on his lips.

Getting up from the floor he got in his fighting stance once again. As Bulma when to rush at him again, Vegeta fade out. When Bulma stop and looked around, that's when she his power level above. As she looked up he faded again, only to go behind her. Grabbing her with his left hand and turning her around, he throw her into the wall.

Getting on her hands and knees Bulma looked up.

"Now _that's_ more like it!" she said

Rushing at each other at the same time they punches and kicks at each other.

When the fighting got so intense they ended up pushing the other away with there ki.

When they were apart they fired ki blasts at the other opponent, but instead of hitting the blasts hit together creating a big blinding blast. Which end up knocking them on the ground, once they got up they where in there fighting stances once again.

Then they hear it, the one thing that would make a saiyjin stop what he/she was doing, it was the sound of 2 very hungry saiyjins.

"What do you say we postpone this fight till later Vegeta?" Bulma said still in a fighting stance.

"Very well woman, but your cooking." He said still in his fight stance.

"WHAT! No way, besides you hate my cooking. So your cooking." she said not moving an inch.

"HA woman that's your job NOT mine. So think again." He said as a smirk came on his face.

"I got a better ideal. How bout we order out? That way we're both happy." She said getting out of her fighting stances. Once she was up right she unwrapped her tail from her waist and waged it around to loosen it up.

"You know what Vegeta, I like having a tail. And after having it for 2 days I can imagine not having one again." She said as she walked to the GR door

"But then I guess you know wouldn't you." Bulma add before she thought

"Oh my god Vegeta, I'm sorry I didn't think." She said as she turned to see if he was mad at her.

"Woman you really need to shut-up" he said in a clam eerie voice that told her she was in deep shit.

'Mm now I feel bad' she thought as she walked to the kitchen door with her head door.

'I know! I can help him get his tail back. Man some times I surprise my-self.' She thought with a big smile on her face.

A/N

Well what do you think? Ok R&R ppl!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ppl sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been a little busy with school and work.

I didn't get to many reviews so I hope to get more this time, and sorry it was so short.

I got one review they said that she was in the spirit room for a hole year, why didn't she have a tail? Well I forgot to put it in :P I had a blonde moment so I had to put in her tail. So I put that she had a watch that messed with her image. But while she was in the spirit room she didn't have it on, that way she got use to it. Hope that answers some questions.

Well hope you like this one!

After eating enough food to feed 5 small armies, they went back to the GR to finish what they had started.

Getting in her fighting stance once more a smirk slowly came to her lips.

"Are you ready vegeta, because I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Bulma said as she laughed.

"Hum woman you are going to show me more respect after I beat you in the ground." Vegeta said with his own smirk on his lips.

"You are nothing but a stupid bitch, and you think you can beat me the prince of saiyjins? I don't think so woman, you better keep dreaming." He said in a snide voice

As he was saying this Bulma got so pissed that she was flying at him just as he finished saying that. As she went to throw a punch to his check, he grabbed her wrist and jumped up and over her and in the proses of jumping he throw her to the wall that was once behind him.

'Bulma you idiot, you know his just trying to get you mad. Just remember I'm rubber he's gule whatever he says bonuses off of me and sticks to him. Ha-ha girl that's so old.' She thought to her self with a smile on her face.

Getting up off the ground Bulma was still smiling when she faced him again

"Oh it's on now butthead." With that she fazed out and went behind him and threw her arm around his throat and squeezed. As she squeezed harder, vegeta grabbed her arm from his throat and pinned her on the floor of the GR. With a grin on his face he jumped up in the air and thru a couple of ki blasts at her.

She dodged as many as she could, but luck just wasn't with her because a few of the blasts hit her.

Getting angry she flew up to him, dodged more of his ki blasts as she did, and punched him as hard as she could in his face. That punch ended up pushing him in the wall, fazing out and going behind him as he got up again, she kicked him in the ribs. Just as she thought she about to win, vegeta got up and flew at her doing a round house kick, knocking Bulma to the ground. Landing on her back Bulma did the first thing that came to mind, she screamed as loud as she could.

"SHUT-UP WOMAN! Your killing my ears!" vegeta yelled at her

Just as suddenly as she began to scream she stopped.

Thinking it was over vegeta opened his eyes to yell at her for doing that, only she wasn't there! The last thing he saw when he looked behind him was a foot coming his way. With him on the ground unconscious, Bulma put he foot on his back in a triumph move.

"Well guess I win." She said with a smile that could light up the world

"YES! I WON!" she yelled as she held up two fingers in a peace sign.

Well tell me how u like it. lol I know the fighting is bad, but I'm know to good at them  oh well please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is people the next chapter. I know I need work with my writing.

Well on with the story!

After cleaning Vegeta's wounds and wrapping them up, Bulma then to showered and changed and into a black tank top that showed her belly and a pair of hip-hugger jeans.

'Well I better see how vegeta's doing' she thought to herself as she walked to the med-lab.

When she go to the door, she creaked it so she could seek in before she walked in. 'man vegeta's going to be pissed when he walks up, and I have a feeling I don't want to be here to that.' She thought as a smile came to her face

'I feel so sorry for those that get in his path.'

"Well Bulma those wounds wont' check them selves." She said aloud.

Just as she had finished cleaning and rewrapping Vegeta's wound, she heard the door bell ring.

"Mmm who could hat be?" she asked herself as she got up to answer the door.

With her powers walking to the door seemed shorter then it was, being that the med-lab was on the other side of the building

'I never get sick of this' she thought

Because she hasn't learned how to read power leaves there was no way for her to know that Yamcha was on the other side of the door.

Peeking throw the peek hole she frowned when she saw how it was.

'Great, just great, it's the last person I want to see. Oh well better get this over with.' She thought to her self as she took a deep breath.

Pulling opened the door Yamcha got a big surprise, and it landed in his face, hard too.

Not expecting it Yamcha fell to the ground and landed on his ass. "What the fuck was that?" he said as he looked at the little birdies flying around his head.

"That was for coming to my house after what you did, you ass wipe!" Bulma yelled with her hands on her hips.

"Now what are u doing here? And don't give my your bullshit excuses either, cause I _will not_ forgive you for fucking another hoe!" she asked/said as she folded her arms in front of herself and turned her back to him.

When she heard nothing coming from him, she turned her head around. Only to find him staring at her tail that was now round her waist.

"What happened to you Bulma?" he asked still a little stunned

"I'm a saiyan now. What you got a problem with it punk?" she asked with her fist in his face.

"Umm no not at all, I uh …BYE!" he said getting up and running off the porch.

"OH YEA! WELL GOOD RIDES TO YOU! THE NEXT TIME YOU COME BY I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Bulma yelled as waved her fist in the air.

Ok I know it a little short, but I promise I'll try to mike the next one longer

Now please R&R I like to know what u think even if u don't like it.

Ok bye

M.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been so long but I've had a lot going on. Any way I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter, but the few I did get wanted more so here it is hope u like it.

After Yamcha left, Bulma went to the kitchen to fix her something to eat.

When she was done Bulma made a quick meal for Vegeta, and started up the stairs.

In Vegeta's room

In his room vegeta lad there staring at the ceiling,

'I can't believe I lost to the woman, I mean I hear female sayijin were stronger then the males but I guess I really didn't believe it was true.'

Hearing feet coming towards his door vegeta closed his eyes.

'Well I see he doesn't want to face me just yet' she thought as she tried to hide her smile.

After placing the meal on the table by the bed, she turned and went out the door.

Hearing the door's soft click he opened his eyes and looked at the food.

'Woman when I get better, there's going to be a rematch, and this time I'll bet you.' With that last thought he started eating.

Later that day Bulma walked into vegeta's room to get the dishes.

"Woman we're going to have a rematch." He said looking her in the eye

"Yeah vegeta we will, but only when you get better." Bulma agreed

"Fine but this time I'm not holding back." He said with a cocky grin on his face

"Neither will I vegeta" she said as she walked out of his room, but if she had turned around after saying that, she would have seen vegeta's mouth fall open.

After a day and a half vegeta was fit as a fettle, so as was agreed Bulma and vegeta were at it in the GR.

"HA if you think your going to beat me this time woman, your wrong!" he said as he made a dash to punch her

"Oh vegeta haven't you learned yet, I'm _never_ wrong." She said as she fazed out to dodge his punch

Fazing behind him, Bulma raised both fists together, and brought them down on his head.

But fell and hit the ground vegeta throw a ki blast at her.

Before she could dodge the blast, it hit her in her side.

'GOD, The hurts!' she hissed in her mind, as she looked down at her hand. 'This cant be good' she thought, after she saw her whole hand cover with her own blood.

'Yes, a hit!' vegeta thought,

And went she didn't start to attack him again, a smirk came to his face, but just as fast as it came, the smirk faded when he saw the dazed look in her eyes.

"Vegeta…." She said as she started to fall to the ground.

"Bulma!" he yelled as he rushed to catch her. When he caught her vegeta picked her up and took her to the med lab.

After laying her on one of the beds, vegeta want to get her father

After looking in the lab, he tried the house.

'I don't have time to be looking for him!' he thought as he rushed back to Bulma.

"I'll just have to do it my self," he said

"Umm that mean the woman's doing to owe me one," he said with a smirk

When he go back Bulma was curled in a ball on her good side, with tears rolling down her face.

The min she saw vegeta in the room she quickly wiped her face and acted like she was pissed at him.

"Now what do you want, if its food can't you see I'm bleeding!" she finished with a yell

"Woman I can't fine that father of yours, so I have to stitch you up my self." He said with a smuge look in his eyes


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about not updating for a long, long, long time lol but I had writers block, so I just couldn't be helped.

So please forgive me, I'm sorry.

On with the show

'Great, just great' she thought trying not to show vegeta just how much pain she was in

When vegeta was half was done, Bulma didn't know if she would make it.

"You know, I could do that my self," Bulma said, trying to cover the hiss she let out

"Now woman how many times did I tell you that? Besides I'm almost done, so just sit back a relax." Vegeta said, trying not to let the woman see him smirk

Oh he knew how much pain she was in. He knew from experience, the feeling of your skin being sow back together.

But instead of trying to cause her more pain, god knew she dissevered it, he pinch the skin harder so that it was less pain then there could have been.

'Well, the woman has more guts then I thought she did.' He thought

With this thought came a warm fuzzy feeling, it started in his gut then worked up to his heart.

'What's this weird feeling?' he thought

"Hey monkey-boy you ok" Bulma asked with a worried look in her eyes

"Of causes I am woman" he replied in a confused voice

"Are you sure? Because you can talk to me about anything" She said, as she put her hand on his shoulder

"You know that, right?" she asked

"Hump why would I talk to you about anything" he said as he stood up

"There you're done," he as he walked to the door

"Now I'm going to train some more, make sure to be careful and don't train to hard. I don't want to fix you up again." With that said he walked out of that door, and didn't look back at her.

"Thanks vegeta" she said as he disappeared down the hall

'I wonder what that was all about, I'll find out later. Right now I just want to shower and go to bed' Bulma thought as she walk, well limped, up the stairs.

Well that's chapter-8 people

Hope you enjoyed it, please R&R last time I only got like 4 lol

Tell me what u think

M.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow it's been awhile lol sorry about that just been busy, well here's chapter-9 hope u like it!

After a couple of days Bulma got bored with light training, for some reason she felt like she would explode if she didn't get a good hard training in.

And if she didn't get out of the house she feared she'd hurt someone or everyone, they just wouldn't leave her alone! When she felt the finally got the message and leave her alone, they would pop right in and ask 'Bulma are you ok dear?' it was so annoying.

Then that man, um saiyan would walk in and he dared to tell HER to make his means.

It was enough to make a girl to pull out her hair.

"Woman! Why isn't my food on the table?" 'Speak of the devil' Bulma thought as she got up from the cough

"Because MAN I'm going out so you will just have to cook for yourself."

When she turned to face vegeta, she got a big smile on her face, for vegeta looked like he'd been run over by a frat train.

There she was in a black dress the tied around her neck leaving her shoulders and back bare for any male to see or touch, or worse both. Just the thought of someone touching her, looking at her, or even just fantasize about her had his nostrils flaring, and temper rising. Then there was here hair, so soft and straight, all down and free. Someone could run there hands through it.

"And who do you think your going with, looking like that?" he asked as he stomped over to were she was.

"None of your business, that who" she replied then turned to walk to the door, but before she could take a step someone graded her wrist and spun her around

She was so shocked that when vegeta got up close to her face, his lips were barely touching hers, but she could feel his breath on her lips.

"When you come back, if I smell him or any other man on you in ANY why, I'll kill him.

Remember that." He said very calmly, but the look in his eyes made her shiver.

She may be as strong as him in everyway now, but that look, like he could and would eat her up, gave her a little thrill.

With that said he moved in and kissed, not a soft, long kiss, but the kind of kiss that marked someone. That left her dizzy and weak knee.

After making sure he kissed scentless, he turned and walked out the door and went to train, forgetting all about dinner.

well how was that? Hope u like it please R&R tell me what u think good, bad, whatever.

Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

Well here I go again, hope u like enjoy

'**Who does he think he is! Kissing me like that, then he has the nerve to say some guy can't touch me! Oh! He makes me so mad!' Bulma thought as she seeped down the highway.**

"**I mean come on it's not like we're dating or anything, we can't even be in the same room 5 minutes without fighting like cats and dogs" she said out load, hoping that if she said it, it would stop her nerves from jumping when she thought about the kiss he landed on her. **

**Pulling in to a parking spot, Bulma then walked to the front of the line, cutting in front of the hundreds of people trying to get in.**

"**Hey! I was here first!" someone yelled out**

"**Tough shit, hump!" she replied with her noise in the air**

**Stepping up to the bouncer she said calmly "move out my way, now!"**

**The bouncer just stood there stunned for a second then just started laughing he's ass off.**

"**And who do you think you are the queen of Sheba?" he asked in an arrogant tone**

'**What is it with men, I'm so sick of it!' she thought seconds before she grad him by the front of his shirt, and pulled him to an inch within her face.**

"**I am Bulma, I run C.C I am very rich, so rich I could buy this place just so I can have the pleasure of firing you. Now I've had a VERY bad day, do you really wish to mess with me further?" she asked **

"**Um I'm sorry miss I didn't know it was you, please do go in and have a good time." **

"**Thank you" she said as she turned and walked in side**

**After dancing and a couple of drinks, Bulma started to feel a little better. That is till some jack ass started hitting on her**

"**Come on babe, you, me and a room, you know you'd like it" he said throwing his arm around her shoulders.**

"**Look I'm not interested got it, now leave me alone." She said as she throw his arm off her and walked away**

**She didn't get to steps away before she felt someone grab her wrist and turned her around, a little dizzy from the drinks and the spin, she didn't see who it was before she started talking.**

"**Look ass hole leave me alone before you…." She looked up to see black eyes, eyes she knew, "vegeta…? What? What are you doing here?"**

"**And here I thought you were a genesis." He stated with a smirk that made is eyes look softer, friendlier even. **

"**Well that's what you get for thinking and not knowing, but really why are you here?" she asked **

"**I'm here to dance, with you Bulma." **

"**Jiggy what…?" **

**When vegeta opened his mouth a familiar voice came out, but it was female "Bulma…. Bulma come on wake up…" **

"**What? Chi-Chi why are you here? Why am I on the ground? What's going on around here?" she asked as she looked around**

"**Well I'm here to have fun, and your on the ground because your bracelet caught on the bar, and must have you spun around too fast because you fell to the ground and was not out. How many drinks have you had tonight?" chi-chi asked as she looked Bulma over **

"**Um I don't really know I think 4 whisky sours, I think." She said with her head in her hands**

'**I must have been dreaming, but why would I dream about vegeta? Oh my head hurts' she thought **

"**I'm going home" she stated as she got up on unsteady feet**

"**Yes you are but I'm driving" chi-chi said after getting Bulma's keys**

**After stubbing though the parking lot chi-chi found Bulma's car, and after putting it in a capsule, they went to her car, and went to Bulma's house.**

**Well I wasn't going to put chi-chi in, she's not really one of the char. I like but what the hell that's how it came out. U know the deal R&R please**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating in a long while, I updated my computer and I wiped out the I was Chapter I was working on, but anyway I hope you like it I had to stared this one all over again lol.

Story………..

After being dropped off by chi-chi, bulma went to her room to pass out, bulma headed straight to her room.

'I need a hot bath and a good nights sleep, then I can face vegeta tomorrow.'

Gathering her clothes, bulma made her way to her bathroom and started the water for her bath. As the water rose she added some bath salts and lavender oils, and then preceded she lit some candles.

'If this doesn't relax me, then nothing will.' She thought with a smile as she slid in to the tub

Vegeta mean while was still taking out his anger, 'I CAN NOT believe I kiss the low class, woman! I don't care if she's a saiyan; she still isn't good enough for the prince of all saiyans.' He thought as he did his push up's.

'Damn woman! Because of her I lost count, DAMN IT!' "Stupid woman, I'll get u out of my head." Vegeta valid

Getting up from the floor, vegeta walked towards the door of the GR. As he was about to walk out he grabbed his towel that hung right there buy the door.

Still mad about the kiss, vegeta stomped to the house, and let the door slam when he walked in.

'What's that smell? It couldn't be the woman, she's still out.' He thought as he fallowed the smell

'Hmm it smells nice' he thought before shaking he's head "what am I thinking" he whisper

A little time later he found himself in front of the bathroom 'so the woman is back, did she think I wouldn't find out? Stupid woman I know everything!' He thought with an evil smirk on his face

Silently he opened the door, but he didn't get what he thought he would. What he thought he was walking into was the woman bathing, and when she would see him, he thought she'd scream and yell till she was blue in the face.

But what he walked in too was the woman in the tub, asleep with her tail hanging on the side, slightly damp, and her head tilled to the side.

'Beautiful' was all he could think of when he looked at her.

There she was lying in the bath tub, water touching the top of her breasts, with her hair damp and laying all around her.

Realizing that he was practically drooling over her, he shook his head to dislodge his thoughts.

He then turned to leave, just before he closed the door he heard her start to wake up.

"Hmm, what time is it? I can't believe I fell asleep." She said out loud as she got out

'I feel so much better, hmm I think ill go train for a little while. I guess saiyans don't need as much sleep as humans.' She thought as she walked to her room to change in to her training clothes. Which conceited of was a sports bar that was black and spandex shorts that matched

Once she got to the GR, she noticed that vegeta was still in there.

'Wow I hope he's alright. He's never train this later before.' She thought as she looked in the window to watch him.

'Oh my I knew he was a hottie, but didn't think he was that good looking.' She thought to herself as her heart started pounding.

'What's wrong with me? Why is her affecting me like this?' she thought

'Forget training, I can't even be in the same room with him till I find out what's wrong with me.' She thought as she jogged to her room.

Well that's it so far, what u think?

Let me know


	12. Chapter 12

Soooo sorry about not updating in a long long time, lots of thing have happen since the last time I updated hope u enjoy let me know how u like it.

Next morning…

Beep beep beep …

"Ow…"

'I don't want to wake up yet.' Bulma thought as she got out of bed rubbing her head.

'oh man I feel so strange, but why?' she asked herself 'first I get all mushy watching Vegeta train, now I'm feeling out of sorts.'

Not wanting to think about feeling or Vegeta she got ready for her day. After putting on a tank top and some workout shorts she wrapped her tail around her waist and put her long blue hair up in a high pony tail. Once her makeup was on, she walked down the stairs for breakfast.

'hmm. . . Food' she was think till she saw Vegeta sitting at the table eating the food her mother was making "hey Vegeta, what you still doing here? Shouldn't you be train?" she asked as she sat down next to him. 'why does she smell different' he thought as he finished off the food in his mouth.

"well not that's any of your business but I woke later" he said before stuffing the last bit of food in his mouth

"here some food baby girl, eat good so u can train hard with Mr. Cutie of here" her mother said in her high pitch voice

"thanks mom. Hmm what's that smell? I like it, Vegeta is that you? Are you wearing cologne?" Bulma asked sitting closer so she can get a better sniff of him

"No stupid woman, I'm not wearing this 'cologne', when your done eating you will meet me in the GR chamber." Vegeta said before turning and leaving

'What's wrong with me?' she thought as she finished eating and was walking to the GR

"K Vegeta I'm here what did you want?" she asked as the door closed behind her "woman I have to tell you something about sayijin and the full moon" he started

"Yeah I know we turn into big apes.." she interrupted "woman I'm am trying to tell you something important stop interrupting me! As I was saying when there's a full moon and an eligible male and female they going into a mating cycle, this lasts for the week of the full moon, it gets stronger the closer the full moon get and starts to weakening as the full moon ends. This will happen every month till they have a mate. Any question?" Vegeta asked after he stopped pacing

"what can we do? Why didn't I got though this in the time chamber?" she asked with a stunned look on her face. With out her realizing it they were slowing coming closer with each breath they took once they were close enough Bulma's tail wrapped around his hand.

"you didn't go though it before because there was no male around you before now. As to what to do there are 2 ways we can go 1; we become mates for life or 2; we get as far away as we can every time the week of the full moon comes" he said as he stroked her tail


End file.
